I'm not your weakness, I'm your strength
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Aoyagi Sharona returns home, just to find her little brother being abused by her mother. Her brother, who took her fighter away from her, is dead, or is he? I suck at summary's, 1st chapter is a nice summary xD Soubi X OC, don't like? Don't read!
1. Ch 1: Sweet escape

I sat in my room, making my bed. "You really should be nicer to him" said a familiar voice. "He wasn't nice to me either" I said, not facing the source of the noise. "He did that because you were to weak. Because of you, he couldn't show his true potential. He could with that guy" she explained. I could hear the amusement in her voice. She liked it. She liked that Ritsu-sensei took my fighter away from me. "Still, that's no reason to take him away from me, and HEY! Give me a break! I'm 5 years younger than him! Then isn't it normal that I'm a little weaker?" I yelled at her. "Whatever you say" she said with a grin and she left. Nagisa-sensei. That bitch. I wanted to kill her. She always thought she was better, because when I still had my fighter, I was weak. But now I've become stronger, my fighter still hasn't returned to me. And according to Ritsu-sensei, he never will. And I accepted this. Until I learned who was the one that took my fighter away from me. It was my big brother: Seimei. You see, I'm Sharona Aoyagi. My true name? I don't know it yet. It still hasn't appeared. Some people think I'm a blank sacrifice. That's why Soubi and I teamed up. But now, his name is 'Beloved'. A perfect name for him. And mine? I'm 15, and it still hasn't appeared…

After Soubi left, I didn't go home. I helped out at the academy a little, though I was getting sick of it. Nagisa-sensei was always teasing me, and so did Ritsu-sensei. Things like this often happened…

_I was carrying some books to the library, when I bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry" I apologized, not being able to see who it was. "It doesn't matter, you're cute when you're clumsy" I heard a familiar voice say. "Urgh, it's just you" I said, looking at Ritsu-sensei. "Don't call me cute!" I yelled at him. "Why? It's the truth" he laughed. "Just go to hell" I said and I continued my way to the library. _

That's what happened this morning. It has happened a lot already. And now, I read this in the paper. **"Aoyagi Seimei, burned alive at the age of 17 in an elementary school"**  
I was happy that that guy was gone, but I felt sorry for Ritsuka. He was so attached to Seimei. This was the ideal time. The time to go home. I couldn't stay here anymore. I packed my bags and walked towards the exit of the school.

"Where are you going?" a teasing voice asked. "I'm not needed here anymore, and my little brother does need me right now" I said. "You really care about your little brother don't you?" I glared at Ritsu-sensei and walked away. But when I came home, something was terribly wrong…


	2. Ch 2: Welcome home! or not

AN: I did my best to make it long (since people on like long chapters xD) and to watch my grammar and spelling but… English isn't my native language…. ^^'' Also, sorry for the long wait, I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow to make it up to you guys!  
_

Still the same old house with the same old lock. I used my key and entered the house. "Mom, I'm home!" I said, kicking off my shoes. From the kitchen I heard yelling and the sound of shattering glass. I ran towards the source of the noise, only to see mom, crying, and Ritsuka, bleeding. "RITSUKA!" I yelled and I ran to him, shielding him from a plate that now broke on my back. "Whoe are you?!" mother yelled. I faced her and smiled. "Hi mom, I'm home" . A cup came flying towards my head and it gave me a nasty cut. "WHY DID YOU COME BACK?! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" she yelled. I sighed and helped Ritsuka get up. "Come on Ritsuka, let's take care of your wound" I said as we walked to Ritsuka's room.

"There, all fixed" I said. Ritsuka nodded. "Thanks…" he said. "So… what happened with mom? I know she never liked me but… she always loved you and Seimei so much…"

Ritsuka explained me what happened. All I did was nod and listen. "So, you changed schools?" I asked to change the topic. "Yes, and I have a really nice friend there too!" he said as his face lit up. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yes! Her name is Yuiko! She's quite tall and gets pushed around a lot by others, which is horrible because she is such a nice person!" he said. "I see" was all I could say before he continued. "And then you have Yayoi, he's really weird. He thinks Yuiko and I have a relation but that's not true! And he loves her, so that's really annoying sometimes… but I guess he's okay"

I laughed as Ritsuka told me a lot of stories about his friends. "Sounds like you've become really strong " I said. "I guess…" "Hey, how about you go take a shower while I go check on my old room?" "Okay" and with that, I left the room. I opened the door to a cute baby blue room, full of butterfly's, wolves and pixies. 'So that's where my love for those 3 creatures came from' I thought as I turned on the light. Everything was still in place, though it was a bit dusty.

When Ritsuka entered my room, I was still cleaning. "Sis, I'm going to sleep" he said. "Alright, good night then" I said. "C-could you…" I turned around and saw him blushing. "Could you come and pick me up after school tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course!" I said with a big smile. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left my room. How cute can your little brother be?

After taking a shower, I fell on my bed. "So tired…" A knock was heard on my door. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you still want to go to that stupid arts school?" mom asked as she came in. "Yes, of course" I said. "I'll see what I can arrange" she said. "Thanks mom" I smiled. "I'm not your mother. I'm just the unfortunate woman who has to take care of you" and with that, she left.

Those words made me think. Was there ever anyone except for Ritsuka who truly cared for me? Mom not, and Seimei and I often had fights. REAL fights. I never had friends at school. Nagisa-sensei was one of my biggest enemies and Ritsu-sensei just liked to push me around. Soubi maybe…? No, probably not. That guy was always training with Ritsu-sensei and was probably just like him. He always was kind though… With those thoughts, I fell into a dreamless sleep…

_There was black all around me. I couldn't move and I could hear voices in the distance. _

"_Is this a good idea?"  
"But of course! This way, he can show his true potential!"  
"But the girl…"  
"She'll survive. Don't worry"  
"Okay then, let's do it"_

_I cried. That was probably the day Soubi was taken away from me. I really cared a lot for him. Since I was weaker, I felt obliged to make sure to treat his wounds when he came back from Ritsu-sensei._

"_What happened?!"_

_Hey… that's my own voice…_

"_Nothing"  
"Nothing?! Soubi your ears are __**gone**__!"  
"They were gone for a long time already"  
"That's not true! Soubi you still had them this morning! Don't tell me Ritsu-sensei…"_

"Soubi? Are you okay?"  
"Of course"

_That day was such a shock… Soubi coming back from training without ears. I hugged him for a while after that and sang a calming song. He seemed calm, but deep inside, he was upset. _

"_Thank you Sharona"  
"For what?"  
"For always being there for me"  
"No problem, that's what friends are for Soubi"  
"Sharona?"  
"Yes?"  
"Wake up"  
"Huh?"  
"Wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open as mom slapped me in my face. "Finally you woke up! Time to go to school!" she yelled. "School?" I asked drowsy. "Yes, I called the school yesterday and you can start today" "Okay" I got up, made my bed, got dressed and went downstairs. Ritsuka was up too. "Hey sister, going to school too?" he asked. I nodded. "When are you done?" I asked. "12.30" he said. "Dang, I have school 'till 3 'o clock…" I said. "Well, don't worry! Maybe I can come to pick you up!" Ritsuka laughed. "That would be fun."

I ate breakfast, made myself some lunch and packed my schoolbag. "Well, I'm leaving! Bye!" I said, putting my shoes on. "Okay, bye sis!" I opened the door and walked to my new school…


	3. Ch 3: My new school

As I entered the class, all heads turned to me. "I'm sorry, I got lost" I smiled. "That's no big deal. You're Aoyagi Sharona, right?" the teacher asked. "Yes" "Okay class, from today on, we have a new classmate. This is Aoyagi Sharona, be nice to her" the teacher said. "Ok, go sit next to Azumi, last row, to the left. I nodded and took my seat. We were quite a small class. 18 people, including me. 8 girls, 10 boys. The class was bored and I was relieved when the bell rang. "So, you're new? Well let me introduce myself, I'm Azumi. And those girls are Sakura, Yoru, Akemi and Kimika, they're ok. All of the guys are friend and all of them are pretty cute, right?" she said. I looked around the class. "I'm sorry, I'm not really interested in boys" I said. "Well said! Don't mind Azumi too much, she always tries to bring people together, though she has a horrible taste. Btw, I'm Lien, and this is Miyuki" a girl named Lien said. "Don't hang around with her, Blacky there is an emo bitch and orange there is German" Sakura said. "It's Dutch!" Lien yelled. "Oh really? That's interesting" I said. "No it's boring!" Yoru said. "You know, I don't really like you girls… hey Lien, Miyuki, can I hang out with you guys?" I asked. "Sure!" Lien smiled. "Yeah why not" Miyuki said in a monotone voice.

Lien was nice. She also introduced me to her twin brother, Lars. He was in the same class and they did look quite alike. Miyuki was really calm and quiet. She didn't have any siblings and her parents barely paid her any attention. I looked at the clock. 12.40. Ritsuka must be home now… Suddenly, I got a text. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, can you come to the park after school? X Ritsuka P.S.: How's your class?". "Who's Ritsuka? Your boyfriend?" Lien laughed. "No, my little brother" I said. "Do you have a picture?!" Lien asked. "Not a recent one… but I have this one" I said as I showed her a picture. The picture was taken when Ritsuka was 2. Such a cutie… "He's cute" Miyuki smiled. "I know…" "I'll be there. My class is ok, except for 5 girls x Sharona" I texted back. "So, what's the next lesson?" I asked. "Painting" Miyuki said. "Well, then let's go!" Lien yelled as she pulled me to the class. I stopped as I saw someone leave the school. He was huge, and had blonde hair. He seemed somewhat familiar. "Oh, I thought you weren't interested in men?" Lien laughed. "I'm not! Come on!" I laughed as I ran to the class.

"Okay, since we have a new student, paint something you like. If it's not done at the end of the day, you finish it at home" the teacher said, "and by the way Sharona, you should tie your hair up when you paint." "Ok, sure" I said. I tied my hair up and a few strands of my hair fell back.

_"You should tie your hair up when you paint. Your hair might fall in your paint"  
"Soubi, can you help me? I can't get some strands of hair back…"  
"Your haircut is the same as mine. See? I have the same problem. Don't worry, those few strands won't be in your way"  
"Okay"_

Soubi learned me how to paint… Paint something you like…

"Okay, show me how far you are" the teacher said, "Very pretty Lien, a beautiful rainbow. Nice Miyuki, very eeeeuuhhh… black. And Sharona…" She looked shocked at my painting. A blue butterfly with a blue background. It was the first thing Soubi taught me. "Very, very good." That was all she said before the bell rang.

"So, you'll be going to your little brother now?" Miyuki asked. "Yep, see you guys tomorrow!" I smiled. "Later!" Lien said with a Dutch accent. "It means the same in English!" Miyuki informed me. I walked towards the park. Everything was still the same. The trees were green and little children played soccer or hide and seek. I untied my hair. "Well that's nice. Your little brother says come to the park and forgets to say where. I decided to text him. "Were R U? x Shar" "We're at the bench near the forest x Rits" My old nickname for him… he remembered it… I walked to the place and saw Ritsuka and an older guy. It was the guy I saw at school. He gave me a shocked look. "Hey Ritsuka!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "Hi sis!" he said as he kissed me on my cheek. "Why do you never do that to me?" the man smiled. "Because you aren't my sister!" Ritsuka yelled blushing, "Right… Sharona, this is Soubi. Soubi, this is my older sister, Sharona" My eyes widened and tears burned behind them.

"S…Soubi….?"


	4. Ch 4: stop protecting me

A tear rolled over my cheek.

"S-Soubi…?" I asked.  
"Why are you crying Sharona? Aren't you happy to see me again?"

I hugged him and cried in his chest. He hugged me back and rested his chin on my head.

"You two know each other?" Ritsuka asked.  
"Yes. You see, you are my third sacrifice, Seimei was the second, Sharona here the first." I let go of Soubi and dried my tears.

"…Damn you changed"  
"Did I?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I know I'm small but… you are HUGE"  
"2.10 meters"  
"…1.58…."  
"Did you eat properly?"  
"OF COURSE I DID!"  
"Calm down, calm down, it was just a question"

A small smile made its way to my face. No matter what he did, he always made me smile, and he always was smiling himself…

"Wow, so you are a sacrifice too Sharona? What's your name?"  
"I don't know, I don't have one. People tend to call me a blank sacrifice"  
"Does that exist too?"  
"Apparently it does"  
"Wow…"  
"Have you fought already?"  
"Yes"  
"WHAT?! SOUBI!"  
"What? People attacked us. Don't worry, I shielded him like I used to shield you. He didn't get hurt"  
"Soubi that was dangerous! He's never been trained, and you drag him into the battlefield? What kind of fighter are you?! I can't believe you!"  
"Calm down sis!"  
"S-sorry… guess I'm a little overprotective over you…"  
"That's ok, it's sweet! …Hey! Why don't we make memories together? All three of us!"  
"Anything you say Ritsuka"  
"Sure!"

And with that, we started taking pictures. Some group pictures, some of Ritsuka and me, Ritsuka and Soubi, Soubi and me, and everyone alone. I also took some pictures with my phone. Now I finally had some recent photo's of the both of them. I decided to put a really cute photo of soubi and ritsuka on my background. It was something else then that stupid flower. We were having so much fun… until…

"Sharona! Ritsuka! Step back!"

Knowing full well what was going on, I took Ritsuka and went to stand behind Soubi.

"W-what's going on?!"  
"They're here… Soubi… any clue who they're here for?"  
"You can ask them yourself…"

Before us stood 2 children. One girl, one boy.

"Miss Sharona?"  
"That would be me"  
"We suggest you come with us"  
"To where?"  
"Back to the academy"  
"Oh, is Ritsu-sensei missing me already?"  
"Orders from Nagisa-sensei. Now follow us"  
"How about a no?"  
"System initiate!"  
"Soubi!"  
"No Ritsuka, you're not fighting, not this time. I'll be the one fighting"  
"Are you sure Sharona?"  
"Absolutely. Also, Soubi, I've gotten stronger, don't try to protect me again"  
"But-"  
"That's an order!"  
"…understood"  
"With this spell, I proclaim a battle!"  
"We accept"  
"One without facial expressions, one without a mind, just an empty shell. We are Soulless"  
"One you cannot see. One without a readable surface. Just a white paper. We are Blank"

And our battle started.

"Send the empty shells of the dead after them, so they can become soulless too"  
"The soulless ones will fade away, as if erased from the paper"  
"Fire from the depths of hell, lick at their feet, devour their soul"  
"The blessed water shall protect us from the devil"  
"Stop reflecting our spells, it's petty!"  
"Snow, fall down from the heavens and cover everything in a white blanket, making everything blank"  
"Impossible. The fires of hell will melt the snow!"

The snow melted indeed, and my feet became chained.

"Sharona!"  
"I'm perfectly fine Soubi, go on"  
"… A restriction will not stop us. A thousand thoughts will enter your mind, making your head ache and finally go blank"

The two screamed, and the battlefield disappeared, and so did the chains on my feet. The two children collapsed.

"A-are they… dead?"  
"Don't worry Ritsuka, Soubi knows I don't kill people"  
"Sharona, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
I looked at my ankles. The place where the chains were just a minute ago were red. And tomorrow, they would be blue. Then, I looked at my watch.  
"SHIT! Ritsuka, we're late!"  
"Uh-ow, we have to go home, bye Soubi!"  
"Yeah, see you!"  
"Sharona!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"  
"S-sure!"

After that, Ritsuka and I ran home as fast as we could. Of course, we were home late, and mom was furious. Mom said it was my fault and that I had to be more responsible. 10 minutes later, Ritsuka and I sat in the bathroom, treating my wounds. She had hit me and threw some things at me. Ritsuka only had a bruise on his arm, because I shielded him most of the time.  
"Big sis, you really need to stop protecting me, I can handle myself"  
"But I can't stand seeing you get hurt"  
"Don't be selfish! I don't want to see you get hurt either!"  
"Sorry Ritsuka, I simply am selfish like that"  
"Why does everyone protect me? Seimei did, Soubi does, you do…"  
"Well, for me and Seimei, it's because you're our little brother. And for Soubi, that's probably something Seimei ordered him to do, and he knows I will kill him if something happens to you. And on top of that, he's a bit masochistic"  
"He's _what_?!"  
"Just kidding! Although it might be true…"  
"Sharona!"  
"Hee-hee, sorry. We'll let's go to bed okay? We both have to go to school tomorrow"  
"Right. Good night sis"  
"Good night Ritsuka, and have sweet dreams"

I lied down on my bed and curled up in the sheets. This truly was the bed part of day. I was about to fall asleep when…

_Knock knock knock_

I walked to my balcony and opened the curtains a bit. There stood… Soubi. I quickly let him in since it was raining outside, and told him to be quite, since Ritsuka would already be sleeping.

"Why did you come to visit me?"  
"Can't I visit my first sacrifice anymore?"  
"Well, you never did when I was at the academy. Then again, Seimei probably wouldn't let you"  
"Indeed"  
"At least Soubi, promise me one thing. Next time, when you need to fight and you're with Ritsuka, call me. I'm too scared something will happen to him"  
"Do you doubt my abilities?"  
"No, but you need to concentrate more on fighting and less on protecting. I know your training was with me, and I know I needed a lot of protection, but that's simply no how the real battles work. I was too weak, and Seimei simply didn't want his hands to get dirty. Ritsuka is far too weak for battles, you will concentrate too much on protecting him and one day, you will really hurt yourself with that!"  
"You're worried about me"  
"Haven't I always been worried about you?"  
"That's true"  
"…Well, you should go home, we have school again tomorrow"  
"You're right. Good night Sharona"  
"Good night Soubi"

And he left again. I laid down on my bed again. He really had to learn that he should stop protecting, or he will truly hurt himself, and I really don't want that…

AN: sorry for the late update… I was so busy with writing reader inserts on deviantart that I forgot all about … ^^'' oh well, here you go, another, nice and long chapter ^^


	5. Ch 5: Lies?

I was walking in a field. A beautiful field with a lot of flowers and butterfly's. Blue butterfly's. It was truly amazing. I was sitting there with Ritsuka, making flower crowns for each other. Both of us were laughing. That was, until I heard a little tune. My phone. Damn… it was a dream…

I woke up and took my phone.

"M-moring…?" damn, I barely had a voice in the morning.  
"Good morning Sharona, Soubi here. Ritsuka told me you weren't up yet, so I assumed you were still asleep and forgot to set your alarm"

I looked at your alarm clock. Indeed, I forgot to set it.  
"Wow damn, you're right. Thanks. How long yet until you will be here?"  
"Half an hour"  
"Shit… alright, I'll be getting ready then. Bye Soubi"  
"Bye"

I quickly added Soubi to my contacts and got dressed. I went downstairs, where Ritsuka was already sitting.

"Good morning sis"  
"Morning Rits" I kissed him on his forehead.  
"I didn't know you had a phone"  
"Soubi gave me one"  
"Ok. Well, couldn't you have woke me up?"  
"I… was a little scared…"  
"You don't have to be scared of me!"  
"I know… But Soubi wanted to do it"  
"Yeah… he always used to wake me up…"

I made breakfast and packed some lunch. After that, I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

_Ding dong. _

Oh fuck. Soubi was already here! I quickly wrapped a ribbon around my wrist and decided to do my hair at school. Then, I ran down the stairs.

"Good day. Who are you?"  
"I've come here to pick up Sharona"  
"Soubi!"  
"Sharona. Is this a friend of yours?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright then, have a good day"  
"Sure"

And… I left the house. Oh damn, it was raining outside. Soubi put up an umbrella over the both of us. We talked a bit on our way to school, and we agreed -due to my forgetfulness- that Soubi would call me every morning to wake me up.

"Were do you have to go?"  
"Music. You?"  
"Painting"  
"Ok. Oh! There are my friends, I got to go. See you after school Soubi, bye!"  
"Bye"

I ran to Lien looked at me with big eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?!"  
"NO! He's just a childhood friend"  
"And a childhood crush?"  
"LIEN!"  
"Sorry! I just think you two would look cute a-"  
"Do you want to see a recent photo of my little brother?"  
"OH MY GOD YES PLEASE!"  
So easy to distract… I showed her one of the pictures of Ritsuka I took yesterday.  
"Ooooh! He's so cute!"  
"I know right?"

_Ding dong._

Oh, the bell. Time for music lessons. Music was also one of my hobbies. Mainly singing and the piano, but I also played a little bit of guitar and violin. This came in handy, as we played some piano parts today. Just very easy one-hand parts. Music was not one of our main courses, and I'm sure there are people here who are tone-deaf.

"Koji, could you play this part please?" The teacher gave the boy in front of me some music sheets. He had light purple hair and pink eyes. Koji looked at the papers for a few seconds and nodded.  
"Now, I need someone who wants to sing"

I raised my hand.

"Sharona, alright then" She gave me papers with the text. The song was pretty nice.

Lunch break. You sat with Lien and Miyuki at a table at the canteen. It was rare to see a table empty according to Lien. Well, it was a big school…

"Can we sit here?"

I looked up. The voice came from a guy, about 4 years older than me. He had green hair and purple eyes.

"Sure, go on ahead"  
"Thanks! Soubi, I found a spot!"

Lien grinned when she heard that. Soubi walked to our table.

"Oh, Sharona. Hello"  
"Hi Soubi"  
"W-wait! Soubi you know her?!"  
"Yeah, she's my childhood friend, Sharona. Sharona, this is Kio"  
"Alright nice to meet you. These are my friends, Lien and Miyuki"  
"So YOU are that guy on Sharona's wallpaper!"  
"How did you know?!"  
"I saw it this morning when you showed me the picture of your little brother"  
"Oh…"  
"I'm on your wallpaper?"  
"Yeah… along with Ritsuka" I showed him the picture.

"Hey Soubi, isn't that the little Aoyagi brat you've been hanging out with?"  
"Kio… not a good move…"  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"  
"Your…little brother?" He looked shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm Aoyagi Sharona"  
"…I need to speak to you"

Kio pulled me out of the canteen, into an empty hallway.

"Hey! What's your problem?"  
"DON'T COME NEAR SOUBI!"  
"W-whu-"  
"You Aoyagi's have hurt him more than enough!"  
"You're talking about my twin brother, Seimei… I was Soubi's friend even before that, though they took him away from me because I was too weak. Seimei indeed was a horrible person, we'd often get into fights… and Ritsuka could NEVER hurt Soubi! He's way too kind-hearted for that one! Don't judge a whole family just because one of them was a total idiot!"

I was panting by the time I was done. I had been yelling… I didn't notice. Kio looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kio, please don't judge those two. Sharona and Ritsuka truly are kind-hearted people. And they are my masters, I do as they want" I turned around. Soubi had followed us.  
"Don't say that you idiot! I know Seimei told you not to, but you need to have a voice of your own! I'm not your master Soubi, I'm your FRIEND!"  
"That may be so for you, Sharona. But you always were my master. From the moment we met back when you were 5, up until now, and until the moment I die"  
This brought tears to my eyes. How could he say that… Did he mean that… If it weren't for me being his sacrifice… He wouldn't be with me…? Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks, down my chin, dripping to the ground. Kio stared Soubi with misbelieve in his eyes. My teary eyes looked straight into his. Nothing. Blank. I turned around and ran away. School wouldn't be missing me. Next term was painting, and then we could go home. I texted Lien that I wasn't feeling good and that I went home. She texted back that she would tell the teachers and that I should go to bed. That's just what I did. I went home.

Luckily, mom was out shopping, so I didn't have to deal with her. I ran to my room and fell on my bed. I let my tears run free and my pillow was drenched in no time. Was that really what he thought of me? All those years… all those things he said… were they… lies…?


End file.
